Spoofed (Episode 5.2)
Flood: Wake up, Capriccio. I have a task for you; although why I keep giving you work after your past performances, the Source only knows. The Effectuator is having some sort of technical problem tracking that wretched Niobe. I'd go into details, but they'd be wasted on you. Just go see the Effectuator and do what he tells you, eh? Thus, I travelled to the mission area. And I don't know how to get the text back to the normal gray, so you guys are gonna have to deal with this white colour >.>. Anyways, I missed one or two things the operator said and then met with the Effectuator (oh boy!). Don't wanna lose this post because of one questionable word, use your imagination of the next starred word. Operator: Gah! B****** almost gave me a heart attack, popping up like that! The Effectuator: Capriccio! Thank goodness you're here! It's terrible! Horrible! I'm at my wit's end! My hair's gone white with worry! Oh, wait, you're here about the Niobe problem. That's not so bad. Look, just go back into the last room, and we'll talk about it there. This room is for my other problem. Operator: What th-? Can't this guy stay on task? It looks like he's popped another copy of himself in the room you just came through. I hiked back into the other room. The Effectuator: You're on the level, right? Not one of Flood's fancy-boys? I guess you don't look like the type... Okay, so, as you know I'm supposed to be helping get Niobe out of Anome's weird construct. I'm trying to trace it over the inter-simulation network, but some phreak keeps blocking ports and spoofing addresses on me! It's either some pimple-popping wiz kid hacker with too much time on his hands, or someone working for Anome--not Anome himself; let's face it, the guy can barely type. I need you to help hunt this guy down. I can't get anywhere with this kind of harassment! I'll send your operator the coordinates to the spot where I traced one of his recent signals; maybe you can find something there. Operator: Oh please let this be an amateur hacker. I eat those d00dz for breakfast. I've got the coordinates. Head outside and I'll upload them for you. Flood: Please, spare me the insipid details of what passes for the Effectuator's wit. Just take care of whatever it is without bothering me; I'm trying to get some real work done here. So, I decided to humor Flood and listen to him, heading over to my next destination. When I got there, my Operator decided to chime in again. Operator: Man, for once Flood and I are on the same page. That's the location the Effectuator said he traced the hacker's signal to. I found a computer with a nice little message on it. Computer: (15 asterisks before and after the following phrase) NIOBE AND ALL WHO HELP HER WILL DIE Operator: Yeah...That's...probably not a good sign. Ah! What's that in there with you? Oh...Him again...Now what does he want? The Effectuator: That son of a--! Now they've got me mad! Oooo! That does it! No more playing around! I'll find him! You just give me a minute! Operator: Old man's gonna have a coronary if he doesn't watch it. Can programs have heart attacks? Maybe you'd better clear out of there and give him some space. Flood: Things not going so well? Oh, what a shock! You and the Effectuator are a perfect team. This is your assignment, so don't try to weasel out of it. As long as you're going down, see if you can take the Effectuator with you. He thinks he's got something for you at the next location, but really, who does he think he's kidding? This time I just decided to hope Flood dies at some point and carry on with my task at hand. I travelled to another building, this one a broken down type. Operator: The Effectuator thinks his hacker nemesis is there, or was there, or something, but I'm not picking anything up, not even a computer system... Hey, what was that? Hm, nothing, I guess. The Effectuator's starting to make me jumpy... Operator: (after looking around a little) Still not picking anything up, except a burst of static or two; the Effectuator must be poking around. Keep looking... Two Unlimits warp in as I enter another room. Operator: Whoa! That's not the Effectuator! Watch it, there's two of them in the area now! Accidentally had it on easy, was grinding rep before this ; ; Anyway, as I took on the second Unlimit, he had something to say for me. Unlimit: Anome sends his regards, sucker! Operator:'' Anome? Those freaks work for Anome? After I killed off the second one, the Operator decided he hadn't chatted enough yet. '''Operator: That seems to be all of them. Weird...There was static on my screen, but it's gone now. Oh, great, but the Effectuator just appeared. I guess you'd better go talk to him. The Effectuator: So, what, nothing? Hey, who's this dead waste of code here? Oh, that reminds me--besides this hacker jerk, there've been these big goobers with green code dripping out of them running around and interfering with my people. They seem to be a little tougher than the average redpill. But I have other people working on that, not to worry. I've got another spot we can check for traces of our hacker friend. I'm gonna nail this guy, just you wait! Operator: Now he tells us. Flood: What's this? A new type of redpill attacking our operations? Are they Anome's? Why didn't that prattling fool mention this before? Just finish off whatever it is you're wasting your time on for that poltroon. I've got some important calls to make. I listen to Flood and go onto the final location. Operator: Third time's the charm, right? The Effectuator said something about *skipping a couple hops* this time, but who knows what he meant by that. Hey, I'm getting some corrupt data readings here...Are those redpill signals? Not normal, though. Uh, you may have some company in there. oh man it's like my Operator has ESP >.> This may be the only headbutt you'll ever be able to see in a Mission Report, by the way <.<. After vanquishing more Unlimits, I found another nice little computer. Computer: Are you sure you want to disconnect? There is one active connection. >lscon Connections: Maxson @ 8375.2174.9653:9882 Operator: Huh, I wonder who Maxson could be? Heads up! Another one of those goons just zapped in! Killed the Unlimit, yadda ya Operator: That seems to be all of them...Oh great. The Effectuator just popped up in there. The Effectuator: Aha! We got 'im! Weeeee got 'im! "Maxson" is it? Hah! He's as good as dead. I mean, once you operatives track him down and do what you do out there, right? Celebrating mah victory! Flood: "Maxson"? And I'm supposed to care about whoever this is, I suppose? Yes, yes, I know the Merovingian told Zion we'd help them find their little lost leader...Oh, very well. We'll just see what we can find out about this name you've come up with. And it better not be a waste of time, or you'll have to answer for it! *''Episode 5.2: "Saving Captain Niobe Part 2'' Category:Merovingian Missions (Episode 5.2)‎ Category:Episode 5.2 Missions